


Ritual actions / Ритуальные действия

by DeeLatener



Category: Predator (1987), Predators (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Rituals, Science Fiction, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Predator takes a step toward adulthood. Elder - observes and participates.</p>
<p>Младший Хищник проходит ступень к мужанию. Старший - наблюдает и участвует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual actions / Ритуальные действия

**Author's Note:**

> Ни на что не претендую, изучал словарь яутъя и ряд других ссылок. Не всю нужную инфу нашел, где был пробел, там придумал свой вариант, так что могут быть нестыковки с неким каноном, но я не виноват )   
> Раса Хищников придумана, увы, не мной.   
> Описанный ритуал придуман мной после откопанной фразы о том, что с "волосами" яутъя связан некий весьма болезненный и длительный ритуал.  
> В данном фике волосы яутъя я назвал "сетайи" - искажение слова setaceous, один из вариантов усиков на голове насекомых.
> 
> Официальный словарь, задействованный в фике:  
> нок - единица длины, примерно равная 33 см.  
> каинде амедха (или сокращенно каинде) - жесткое мясо, иначе говоря - Чужие  
> уман - человек, житель Земли  
> Цетану - бог смерти  
> Йейинде - смельчак  
> Лур-ке - Луна

Ритуальные действия

Пирамида насчитывала тридцать протяженных уровней над землей и столько же вглубь. На самом верху, на квадратной площадке висели в постоянной готовности корабли-скауты, предназначенные для перемещений по поверхности Агайи и полетов на околопланетную орбиту, где дрейфовал флот. Большая часть пирамиды была плотно заселена племенем яутъя Даин-де, сотнями сотен охотников и десятками десятков родительниц. Воины-охотники занимали нижние уровни, там же были тренировочные залы, оружейные мастерские и технические доки. Огромные лифтовые кабины в сердечнике пирамиды могли поднять их наверх, к кораблям, но выйти на уровнях самок можно было лишь по особому поводу. Чем выше уровень – тем ближе к Лур-ке, одной из лун Агайи. Издревле было замечено, что она оказывает особое влияние на охотничий раж воинов и зов родительниц, священная и божественная, двоякий символ жизни, созидающей и разрушительной.  
Ктау’тХот, облаченный в церемониальный доспех, спускался всё ближе к самому дну. Табло высветило отметку о пересечении нулевого уровня и принялось отсчитывать этажи в отрицательном порядке.   
Вот и нужный.  
Ветеран вышел в тускло освещенный коридор и последовал за навигатором. Вокруг был настоящий лабиринт из технических залов и жилых помещений для молодых яутъя, «сосунков», не прошедших инициации. Жили здесь и «отвергнутые»: увечные или опозоренные, но не смогшие совершить самоубийство; все те, чьё семя никогда не будет взращено.  
Вдоль стен шмыгали хвостатые тени: здесь было полно рсатов, чьи коготки на множестве палочек-ног клацали по каменному полу. Для всеядных тварей на нижних уровнях всегда был уготован пир.  
Найдя нужную дверь, Ктау’тХот приложил ладонь к датчику. В комнату «сосунка» мог без приглашения войти любой.  
В сравнении с жилищем зрелого охотника, это была крошечная каморка, лишенная зала трофеев. После прохождения инициации – ряда обязательных ритуалов и первой серьезной охоты, молодой яутъя сможет перебраться в свой настоящий дом.   
Та’рга ждал и, судя по проступившим на висках и плечах крупным темным пятнам, волновался. Он был на последнем шаге ч’кхта, Очищении чувств. Обряд заключался в погружении сетаий, головных отростков, в особую жидкую смесь, представляющую собой кислотную кровь каинде амедха, Жесткого мяса, разбавленную кровью яутъи.   
С рождения головные отростки всех яутъя были покрыты плотным панцирным покровом, но после продолжительного травления «корки» растворялись, обнажая гибкое нутро. Таким образом яутъя, прошедший ритуал, значительно повышал заложенную скупой природой способность к термоулавливанию и чувствительность к запахам и звукам. Изредка ритуал выявлял пси-способности. В тайне об этом мечтал каждый «сосунок», ведь тогда он оказался бы в особой касте. Но на деле даже слабые способности проявлялись в одном случае из сотен тысяч.   
На последних шагах обряд был опасен, поэтому при нём всегда присутствовал наблюдатель – кто-то из высших охотников, обладающий авторитетом и способный засвидетельствовать движение к мужеству. Наблюдатель мог придти на помощь испытуемому, если тот что-то делал не так, но, не смотря на это, зачастую на головах и плечах молодых яутъя на всю жизнь оставались белёсые следы от кислотных ожогов.  
Та’рга торжественно поприветствовал ветерана, ткнувшись подбородком между ключиц. Ктау’тХот заметил вокруг его головы торчащие в разные стороны сетайи, концы которых уже были очищены от жесткого панциря. Их покрывала зеленая корка запекшейся крови. Середина «волос» стала более гибкой от предыдущих травлений, а вот самые корни воздействию еще не подвергались. Это было наиболее чувствительное место. Близость слуховых впадин также добавляла риска.  
В походной аптечке Ктау’тХота было обезболивающее, которое он применит в крайнем случае, если испытуемый попросит его или совершит ошибку.   
Ветеран старался изгнать сомнения по поводу Та’рги, хоть «сосунок» и был физически мелким, невысокого роста. Но с самого рождения этот яутъя боролся и не должен был сплоховать теперь.  
Ктау’тХот вспомнил, как впервые увидел Та’ргу. В инкубаторе было множество яиц, покрытых кожистой пленкой. У одного покров оказался слишком толстым, поэтому малыш получал меньше питания. Его прозрачное тельце корчилось в желтой азотистой жиже, крошечные челюсти двигались в изнеможении, он пытался прогрызть путь наружу. Братья и сестры давно уже освободились, отец осмотрел их и остался доволен. Глянув на последнее яйцо, он дернул головой и растянул пасть от досады.  
\- Выкину его. Слабое мясо.  
Ктау’тХот остановил. И остался ждать развязки, хоть отец малыша ушел, отказавшись от него.   
Мутный контур надолго замер, но когда ветеран решил, что всё действительно кончено, забился вновь. Мягкие коготки царапали стенку, мандибулы жевали толстую кожу. Ктау’тХот слышал лишь едва различимый треск. Внутри яйца расплылись зеленые сгустки.   
Звук усилился, когда на поверхности яйца появилась трещина, из которой засочилась жидкость вперемешку с кровью. Наружу высунулись крошечные пальцы, на нескольких не хватало когтей, затем появилась голова с израненными челюстями. Малыш посмотрел на ветерана и, хоть тонким голоском, но яростно, с вызовом зарычал.   
Ктау’тХот дал ему имя и наблюдал за судьбой. Не вмешивался, хоть Та’рге приходилось несладко. Ровесники насмехались над тем, кто был на голову ниже их, а старшие охотники не возлагали больших надежд.  
И вот теперь ветеран пришел, впервые за тридцать циклов.  
Та’рга не знал, кто из охотников придет наблюдать, и удивился такому высокому гостю.  
\- Ты готов? – спросил Ктау’тХот, и «сосунок» кивнул.  
Он, стараясь не выдавать беспокойство, выдвинул из стены металлическое кресло с большой чашей подголовником. Этот металл не растворяла даже кровь каинде.   
Та’рга разрезал запястье и принялся сжимать и разжимать кулак, держа рану над чашей, пока крови не натекло на его взгляд достаточно. Тогда он достал из походной аптечки медицинский пистолет и запечатал края разреза несколькими скобками.   
Взяв со стола металлическую флягу, он вылил едко воняющее содержимое в чашу подголовника.  
Молодой яутъя замер, словно пытался надышаться перед прыжком в пропасть, и вот быстро сел в кресло, вцепился в поручни – и запрокинул голову в чашу.  
Ктау’тХот приблизился. Смесь принялась за дело, обгладывая покровы сетаий, сквозь стремительно, с похрустыванием разраставшиеся отверстия проступила кровь.   
Пропорция была соблюдена верно, воздействия вещества хватало ровно на то, чтобы раскрыть внутренности отростков, не повредив их.   
Ветеран положил ладонь на лоб Та’рги и надавил, погружая его голову глубже в смесь и заодно контролируя её уровень. Отростки полностью скрылись в зеленоватом густом веществе. Воздух заполнился отвратительным запахом плавящейся плоти.  
Ктау’тХот заметил, как вздулись на руках испытуемого мышцы, как кровь отлила от лица, сделав его белёсо-желтушным, покрытым россыпью бурых и черных пятен. Глаза молодого яутъи закатились. Он едва держался, клацая мандибулами, чтобы не застонать.  
Ветеран знал, как может быть болезненна эта процедура, а Та’рга был еще и меньше, чем остальные яутъя и, возможно, чувствительность его также отличалась. Мальчишка держался, хоть и оказался на грани. Его челюсти медленно раскрылись, он с усилием сжал их и закрыл глаза. Пальцы сдавили подлокотники с такой силой, что металл едва не стонал.  
Ветерану пришлось придержать голову испытуемого, когда тот дернулся от невыносимой боли. Сквозь стиснутые челюсти со свистом прорвался тихий выдох. Грубые пятки заерзали по полу. Когти на руках, выламывающих подлокотники, впились в ладони.  
«Не должно быть так больно».  
\- Тебе нужно лекарство?  
Ктау’тХоту пришлось отвесить Та’рге пощечину, чтобы тот очнулся от болевого шока. Испытуемый с трудом разлепил мутные глаза, хотел что-то ответить, но вновь содрогнулся и зарычал в голос, заметался, стыдясь себя и не видя пути к спасению.  
\- Ты что-то принял? – рявкнул ветеран, но ответа не дождался.  
Тогда он достал из аптечки шприц и взял пробу крови для быстрого анализа.  
Так и есть. Этот безумец получил дозу феромонов, усиливших его чувствительность.  
Не пытаясь добиться ответа от трясущегося в его руках яутъи, Ктау’тХот всадил ему в шею шприц с обезболивающим.   
Пришлось еще долго держать Та’ргу, пока тот не успокоился и не перестал дергаться.  
\- Ты сам это сделал?  
Яутъя слабо кивнул.  
\- Зачем. Снаружи этого все равно не видно.   
\- Зато… внутри… видно… - выкашлял Та’рга и дернулся в бок: его вырвало желудочным соком.   
Ненормальное мясо. Все время что-то себе доказывает. Но Ктау’тХот понял, что не испытывает досады. Ритуал был пройден, хоть этот «сосунок» и поднял для себя планку слишком высоко, и теперь вот лежал в кресле бледный с закрытыми глазами. Дышал тяжело.   
Ктау’тХот перегнулся через мальчишку и, повернув рычаг, отправил содержимое чаши в канализацию. Потом взял бутылку с минеральной смесью и наполнил чашу заживляющим составом.  
Он услышал странный рокочущий звук, такой тихий, что, скорее, распознал его лишь по вибрации.  
Та’рга распахнул глаза и странно смотрел, вот быстро отвернулся.  
Пятна на его скулах поменяли цвет с темно-коричневого на темно-зеленый. Сетайи, подживающие в минеральной воде, слабо зашевелились.  
Это были признаки возбуждения.   
Должно быть, эффект от искусственного усилителя ощущений наложился на новообретенную чувствительность, и теперь «сосунок» тонул в облаке доселе неведанных запахов.   
Ктау’тХот склонился над яутъей и тихо, чуть насмешливо заворчал, позволяя ему как следует надышаться своими феромонами. Он мог бы оставить мальчишку в покое, мог бы ослабить запах, но – не захотел. Этот упрямец ему нравился. И то, что он продемонстрировал ветерану сегодня - это отважное сумасбродство - тоже было привлекательным.   
Та’рга быстро, опасливо вскинул брови, пытаясь понять, что задумал старший. Тот смотрел. И пах! У яутъи закружилась голова. Дело было не только в запахе. Здесь был и восторг от того, что такой легендарный охотник пришел к нему, и пережитый болевой шок, сменившийся почти блаженством, и неудовлетворенное желание – ведь ни один ровесник не отвечал взаимностью... Та’рга поплыл, вытянулся в кресле, шумно сглотнул. Из глотки вырвался сдавленный сиплый рык, дрогнувший на самой высокой ноте, сорвавшийся в глубокий вздох.  
\- Ты заслужил, - пророкотал Ктау’тХот, довольно рассматривая лицо мальчишки, пятна на котором рисовали узор страсти. Ему нравилось видеть украдкий смущенный взгляд, вдыхать полной грудью терпкие, всепроникающие феромоны… С ним самим происходило что-то невообразимое. Даже от иных самок он так не дурел.   
Жесткая ладонь легла на скулу и по-отечески потеребила. Та’рга заворчал, снова робко глянул – «прогонишь?», но вот набрался смелости и, как несмышленыш, ткнулся в ответ, потерся.  
Когтистые пальцы скользнули от щеки к пасти, царапнули оставшийся с детства шрам.  
«Ты выживаешь с рождения». Мальчишка заслужил немного удовольствия.  
Глаза Та’рги закрылись, он качнул головой, потянулся к пальцам ветерана и тронул их мандибулами. Осторожно пропустил в пасть.   
Ктау’тХот медленно погладил челюстные складки, слева, потом справа. Пощекотал внутреннее нёбо. Та’рга выглядел робким и доверчивым. Искал ответного взгляда и одобрения.  
\- Не смущайся, - рыкнул ветеран, - это нормальное желание после ритуала.  
Молодой яутъя с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и поднял брови, обретя забавное выражение лица.  
\- Значит, старшие всегда… - он замялся, подбирая слова, - отвечают младшим после ч’кхта?  
\- Только если хотят.  
На лице Та’рги возникли россыпью новые пятна. Они разбежались вокруг глаз и по абрису лба, выдавая удовольствие от услышанного.  
«Он совсем не умеет скрывать свои чувства».  
Это вызвало тепло внутри бывалого воина. Его сердца забились сильнее, и вот он уже сам различил запах своих феромонов. А Та’рга и вовсе растянулся в кресле, размяк и задышал коротко и часто. Так он пытался внутри удержать рвущиеся стоны.  
Ктау’тХоту стало любопытно, как они будут звучать. Он отпустил подбородок молодого яутъи и погладил его шею. Вслед за его пальцами зелено-коричневыми мазками на гладкой коже возникали пятна. Та’рга смотрел на него, больше не пряча взгляд.   
Ветеран почувствовал, как крепнут его семенники, наполняясь содержимым, как распрямляется от притока крови член. Ему захотелось немедленно освободиться от сковывающей одежды. Отступив на шаг, он расстегнул наплечники, снял маскировочную сеть, спустил набедренник и вышагнул из комка одеяния. Ктау’тХот оставил на себе только наручи и поножи, опасно поблескивающие в тусклом зеленоватом свете.  
Та’рга смотрел, чуть склонив голову на бок. Его еще безволосый мускулистый торс подбрасывало вверх в сбившемся дыхании. То, что он видел перед собой, было невероятным…   
Грудь и живот Ктау’тХота пересекали шрамы от былых столкновений с каинде. Там, где кожу не уродовали рубцы, густо росли жесткие иссиня-черные щетинки, дорожкой сбегающие к паху. Мешок из плотной кожи, защищающий драгоценный орган, вытянулся вверх, налился. Его вершина раскрылась, выпуская длинный крепкий член, опутанный сетью сосудов, у основания усыпанный черными крапинками. Головка была сплюснутой, обрамленной крупными округлыми наростами, едва заметно пульсировавшими. Ствол покрыли крупные капли предсеменной росы.  
Та’рга издал протяжный скрежет. Его пальцы крепко вцепились в подлокотники. Удерживая себя, яутъя развел ноги, согнул их в коленях и поднял. Это движение, с одной стороны покорное, с другой – искушающее, бросающее вызов, вызвало в паху Ктау’тХота сильный спазм. Член дернулся ему в такт. Ветеран вплотную приблизился к младшему, протянул руку и неспешно, ласково огладил шею, царапнул когтями ключицу, прижал ладонь к боку, чувствуя канаты мышц и дуги ребер. Вернулся чуть выше, чтобы обвести пальцами темный сосок. Когда он сдавил его, Та’рга дернул головой, рыкнул, предупреждая.  
«Слишком сильно», - понял Ктау’тХот.  
Он взял младшего за лодыжки, раскрывая для своего обозрения. Член Та’рги ерзал головкой повыше пупка, оставляя влажные полосы на гладкой пятнистой коже. Семенной ганглий у самого основания раздулся, раскрыв четыре присоски по периметру. При соитии с самкой это нехитрое устройство избавляло охотника от риска выскользнуть в самый неподходящий момент и не донести семя до с трудом завоеванной территории. Если же он во время соития впадал в немилость родительницы, та могла начать вырываться так яростно, что попросту оскопляла горе-партнера.   
Ктау’тХот прижал палец к одной из присосок и умилился тому, как она голодно сжала его. С усилием ветеран освободился. Та’рга вздрогнул от резкого болезненного ощущения, а старший заурчал утешительно, погладив рукой его висок.  
Ветеран поднял ноги младшего повыше, колени ткнули его в бока. Примерившись, Ктау’тХот подался вперед бедрами, протискиваясь членом между крепких ляжек Та’рги. Умело действуя, он то сводил его ноги вместе, то раскрывал их, массируя себя. Его член то и дело скользил по стволу младшего, семенники вдавливались в его ганглий и с сочным чмоканьем расставались с присосками.  
Та’рга то дергался от резких ощущений, то вскидывал бедра вверх, желая помочь ветерану, доставить ему удовольствие.  
Ктау’тХот наконец медленно отстранился, но ноги младшего не выпустил. Наоборот задрал их повыше и передавил одной стальной рукой. Второй он нащупал в аптечке обезболивающую смазку и набрал побольше. Неспеша размял в пальцах воскоподобное вещество, сделав его теплым и податливым.  
Та’рга зажался в первый миг, когда что-то твердое и жесткое ткнулось ему в задний проход. Он открыл глаза и тревожно посмотрел на Ктау’тХота. Ему ответил мутный от желания взгляд. Мандибулы старшего раскрылись, демонстрируя влажное красное нутро рта. Нежный клокочущий рык успокоил и помог довериться. Та’рга смирился, вновь закрыл глаза и ткнулся щекой в край подголовной чаши.  
Его брови дрогнули, когда пальцы старшего деловито зашарили внутри него. Они были мокрыми. Смазки было много, она пузырилась, вытекала наружу, путалась в щетинистой поросли между ягодиц. Пальцы вошли внутрь полностью, массируя мучительно медленно. Они надавили на семенной проток, с усилием погладили его. Снаружи он был защищен каменной стеной мышц, но изнутри был совершенно беззащитен. Голова Та’рги запрокинулась, до висков погружаясь в целебный раствор, мандибулы коротко щелкнули, прежде чем пасть широко раскрылась. Яутъя завыл, исторгая из себя невыносимое наслаждение. Он даже не знал, что может быть так хорошо. Никогда так не бывало, даже когда он ласкал себя сам, зажимая в кулаке головку члена.  
Пальцы, нащупав святая святых, сдавили выступающий толстой жилой проток и принялись тереть его, сжимать с обеих сторон, доводя яутъю до исступления. На миг Та’рга подумал, что его вопли наверняка слышно по всему уровню. Ну и насрать.  
Ктау’тХот нехотя вытащил пальцы, лоснящиеся от смазки.  
\- Теперь тебе не будет слишком больно, - прощелкал он.  
Та’рга дернул краем челюстей – усмехнулся.  
Ветеран навалился на младшего, придерживая свой член рукой, направляя его в узкое девственное нутро. Молодой яутъя, размазанный по креслу, забыл как дышать. Хоть смазка и помогла отчасти, но не смогла совсем избавить от резкой распирающей боли. Мышца вокруг заднего прохода натянулась до треска, из-за смазки не в силах сжаться и удержать толстый ствол от вторжения. Та’рга оказался не готов к такого рода боли, он гневно рявкнул и клацнул челюстями в одном ноке от горла ветерана. Ктау’тХоту пришлось ухватиться за горло младшего и держать за него, вдавив в спинку кресла. Фиксировать ноги одной рукой было уже не слишком удобно, но ветеран не привык отступать. Он медленно задвигался, вызвав очередной зычный рык. Похоже, Та’рге было так больно, что он, изо всех сил вцепившись в поручни, забыл о руках и когтях, иначе его любовнику пришлось бы не сладко, как если бы он совокуплялся с разъяренной самкой, а вовсе не с «сосунком».  
Мальчишка вскрикивал еще долго, но вот с каждым разом звук становился всё тише, пока наконец совсем не исчез. Та’рга устало свесил голову на подголовник. Тогда Ктау’тХот осторожно отпустил его горло – остались темные синяки, что даже понравилось ветерану, ведь это были его метки. Ладонями он снова обхватил лодыжки младшего и повалился на него, проникнув членом так глубоко, как только позволил раздувшийся ганглий. Сперва он просто лежал, слушая биение сердец, своих и Та’рги, как пульсирует плоть вокруг его ствола, как кишечные ферменты слегка жалят чувствительную головку.  
Ктау’тХот очнулся, когда младший тяжко вздохнул. Он больше не зажимался, попривык и даже – нет, не показалось, - поёрзал навстречу. А затем – да, так лучше всего! – доверчиво раскрылся и обнял талию ветерана ногами.  
Его больше не нужно было удерживать. Ктау’тХот радостно задвигался, крепко нанизывая младшего на своё копьё. Всё сильное тело Та’рги сотрясалось от глубоких тычков. Он больше не страдал от боли. Напротив, на него очередной сокрушительной волной обрушился целый новый мир. Та’рга еще крепче впился в подлокотники, потянулся навстречу ветерану. Тот вскинул голову, глянул чуть удивленно. Их лица оказались так близко, что они с клацаньем столкнулись зубами. Ктау’тХот отстранился, довольно улыбаясь. Его пятна стали ярче и будто светились в тусклом свете. Та’рга притянул его к себе ближе, взяв в захват ногами, и помогал, лихо насаживаясь на толстый кол, подбрасывая себя на руках.  
Трение внутри стало таким сильным, что терпеть его стало почти невозможно. Член Ктау’тХота нещадно тер семенной проток, вызывая сладкое саднящее-щекочущее ощущение. Та’рга почувствовал, как в паху всё сильнее закручивается стальная спираль, и с каждым глубоким проникновением она готова была развернуться и проткнуть его насквозь, будто хвост каинде.   
\- Грррррааааа..! – Та’рга вскинулся, рванулся вперед, врезался лбом в лоб Ктау’тХота, обдав плечи их обоих минеральным раствором.  
Ветеран грубо ругнулся, схватился за плечо младшего и в несколько рывков догнал его. Ктау’тХот вдавил Та’ргу в кресло, обнял металлическую спинку руками и еще долго продолжал фрикции, не в силах оставить горячее нутро. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил челюсти Та’рги сомкнутыми на своём торсе. Потряс мальчишку, требуя очнуться. Тот приоткрыл глаза, тут же округлил их и поспешно отстранился, смущенно утирая клыки.  
\- Хорошо, - ободрил его Ктау’тХот. – На тебе моя метка, а на мне – твоя.  
Та’рга тронул саднящую шею. Опустил ноги, скривился. Ветерану стало смешно, и он заклокотал, уперев кулаки в бедра.  
Отступил, позволив младшему подняться. Та’рга проводил его до двери.   
\- Йейинде, - сказал на прощание Ктау’тХот.  
Та’рга недовольно зарычал, решив, что это насмешка – назвать его смельчаком. Но ветеран прервал демонстрацию, коротко проведя шершавой ладонью по крепкому плечу.  
Когда перегородка с посвистом встала на место, Ктау’тХот замер в коридоре, глядя на неё. Он чувствовал, что с той стороны Та’рга делает тоже самое. Поднял руку и прижал к прохладному металлу.

Совет охотников расположился вокруг каменного стола. Они решали, в какие угодья отправить жаждущий инициации молодняк и как правильнее составить группы.  
С каждым циклом охотников становилось все меньше. Они гибли при ловле каинде, в стычках с уманами и межплеменных распрях. Как следствие, самки, желающие получить достойнейших, оказывались заполнены лишь на половину. Никто еще не решался заговорить о вырождении племени, но и не задуматься об этом было невозможно.  
Одна из троек должна будет отправиться на Цетану, планету, названную в честь бога смерти неспроста. Часть её испещряли жерла вулканов, другая же часть была охвачена льдами. Узкая полоса лесов на экваторе была опасными охотничьими угодьями. Помимо местной живности, яутъя забрасывали туда каинде, пленников-ксеноморфов, насекомоподобных, а бывало и уманов. Вдобавок в последний цикл территория враждебного племени пролегла в опасной близости к Цетану.  
Когда двоих сильных воинов назвали, и совет согласился, заговорил Ктау’тХот. Он понимал, что почти наверняка те, кто отправится на Цетану – смертники. Поэтому это и был единственный шанс Та’рги. Сейчас, когда кризис рождаемости вынуждал совет охотников не слишком привередничать, можно было добиться инициации и для отказника. А тот, кто сразится в «кольце смерти» и вернётся, станет настоящим героем. Ветерану удалось убедить совет. Он не стал лично сообщать новость мальчишке, найдется тот, кто оповестит: и хотел увидеть его вновь, и боялся спугнуть удачу.  
Ктау’тХот вернулся домой и долго стоял у стены трофеев, в центре которой блестели отполированные черепа уманов.   
Они отправятся на эту охоту вместе, даже если она станет для них последней.


End file.
